


It's Your Father Again, Charlie Brown

by GE72



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Gen, Point of View, Sequel, Telling people off, being a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: Charlie Brown's father has some more words for people when life starts to pile on his son for no apparent reason.





	It's Your Father Again, Charlie Brown

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "He's Your Father, Charlie Brown"

(Charlie’s father is on the phone with Mr. Van Pelt)

Hello, Van Pelt? Yeah, it’s me, Silas. Where’s that daughter of yours? What did Lucy do? She signed my son up for summer camp and forged my signature for the okay, that’s what she did! For crying out loud, does she work on commission for those people? I bet half the kids she signed up for summer camp don’t even want to be there. Hell, I didn’t want him there!

Talk to her? Do more than talk to her! Read her the riot act, the tea act, and the stamp act! For God’s sake, don’t you pay attention to what she’s been doing!? Hell, yeah, I’m questioning your parenting skills! I may not know everything, but at least I’m paying attention! You didn’t even know Lucy threw Linus out of the house while your wife was in the hospital and found out she was pregnant with your second son.

You want to tell me something I’m doing wrong as a father, go right ahead. I welcome it. At least people will know I want to know what’s going on. I don’t stick my head in the sand when Charlie’s name comes up or look the other way.

I’m going up to Clear Lake now and bring him home. If Linus is up there, I’ll bring him home too. You’re welcome….

___________________________________

(His father arrives at the camp. He goes into one of the cabins and sees a boy on the cot, facing the wall)

Excuse me, son, I’m looking for Charlie Brown. Do you know where he is?

(The boy replies, “Shut up and leave me alone.”)

WHAT?! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF TALKING TO ANYONE LIKE THAT! I come up to this camp to look for my son and this is what I get?! WHERE IS HE!? LOOK AT ME! DAMMIT I SAID LOOK AT ME! WHERE IS MY SON!?

Thank you. Oh, on second thought, don’t look at me. No wonder your parents sent you up here.

______________________________________

(His father confronts one of the camp administrators)

Yes, I am taking my son home. Yes, his name is Charlie Brown. No, I did not sign the permission slip. And since that’s a forgery on the slip, money better have not changed hands here.

Lawyer? You better get one. Considering I didn’t give any consent, you could be looking at kidnapping, child endangerment, that sort of stuff. Yeah, you’re looking green right about now. Don’t you people check anything anymore? Are you trying to make some kind of quota up here? You have Lucy Van Pelt on commission or something? You know, if and when the woods around Clear Lake catch fire again, as it seems to every year, I hope it burns this place down. My son definitely won’t miss it. I know I won’t.

_________________________

(A few days later, Charlie’s father is in town with Charlie and Snoopy when a girl approaches them. She calls out to Charlie Brown but goes to Snoopy)

Excuse me, who are you? No, I asked you first. Really? Well, this is my son Charlie Brown, that’s his dog Snoopy.

What do you mean I’m wrong? That’s my son’s dog. He’s Snoopy. This is Charlie. Yes, I’m sure! I would know my own son. What do you mean he sent you a letter? Let me see it. No, my son did not write this. And neither did Snoopy. Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but whoever sent you this, it wasn’t my son. Snoopy didn’t send you this either. 

Just who are your parents anyway? What? You’re Mike and Pattie’s daughter? Of course, I know them. Me and Mike were in the Army together. But what made you think that Snoopy is Charlie Brown? No, he’s Charlie Brown, that’s Snoopy. A dog. Yes, I know he doesn’t act like a dog sometimes but he is a dog.

I’ll get in touch with Mike and we’ll straighten this whole thing out. In the meantime, why don’t you get to know Charlie. Wait, where are you going?

___________________________________

Are you okay son? Just asking. It seems everything seems to come at you and I have no idea why. I’m supposed to worry, I’m your father, that’s why.

I know you love baseball, but baseball doesn’t love you. Have you thought about other sports? Basketball. Swimming. Soccer. You can try them, see if you like it. Be a baseball coach this year for your team? I don’t think so. I got into it with Linus’ father earlier about Lucy and the summer camp fiasco, so I don’t think he wants me around for that.

I’m not upset with you. I’m upset with what happens to you every day. I hear about Lucy pulling the football away, Patty Reichardt assuming that you like her, people giving you a hard time just because of your name. I don’t know why life is treating you like this. You do something that comes out wrong, people jump all over you when their kid does the same thing and get all the love and sympathy. Sometimes, it’s like I told Linus, I wonder what I’ve done to make you suffer like this. It’s not your fault, no matter what anyone says.

You’re welcome son. Oh, thank you. And when you get to marry that little red haired girl Heather, I’ll get to wish you a Happy Father’s Day too.


End file.
